The Second War Has Begun
by thethreebroomsticks69
Summary: Right after sixth year. James, Lily, and Sirius come back from the dead to help him. HarryGinny. RonHermione. NO SLASH! Chapter 16 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! This is my new story, _The Second War Has Begun_, and it takes place during the second war (lol). I hope you like it. During some of the later chapters (around the 10th) James, Lily, and Sirius are going to come back to help Harry with the horcruxes. YAY. I am still working on my time travel story for those of you that are interested. One other thing, MADAM AMELIA BONES is the Minister of Magic, not Rufus Scrimgoer. I think Amelia Bones is better for the job and also, Harry never broke up with Ginny at the end of the sixth book. This is like a continuation of the sixth book. Hope you enjoy it. **

The Second War Has Begun Chapter 1 

In all of Surrey, there was but one boy who sat quietly each passing day and grieved the death of his beloved grandfather like headmaster. This boy was named Harry James Potter. With glossy black hair, brilliant emerald eyes, broad shoulders, and a well-built body, at 6'3 he was quite a sight. But anyone who looked at him saw that he had lost his innocence and had left his childhood behind. He was no longer a boy…he was a man. His eyes held a certain sadness that any happiness from coming but at the same time had sort of a hardness. Together, his handsome face held a look that said "_Keep Your Distance or else…_" He had also developed a sort of a golden aura, which increased if he got angry but otherwise he just looked slightly enlightened. As you have already guessed, Harry Potter was no ordinary boy, he was a _wizard_.

_Pretty soon he would have to leave the Dursley's and face his archenemy, Voldemort no Tom. After Dumbledore died, was an open target. Yeah, he had some protections left but Voldemort wouldn't care about those. Remus was going to be here tomorrow to pick him up and leave the Dursley's forever. Atleast, there was that to look forward to. Of course, there were Ron and Hermione, his best friends and Ginny. That beautiful little redhead he loved so much. _Harry thought With that, he packed all his stuff up and drifted off to sleep.

Sunlight streamed through the windows and onto the small bed on which Harry slept. For a few minutes he just lay in bed too lazy to wake up when it dawned on him that today was his last day here and Remus must be coming any minute! He checked the clock. 10:00! He jumped out of bed and quickly hurried to the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and took a hot shower. He dried himself off and hurriedly got dressed, his hair still dripping wet. With that done, he ran downstairs and grabbed a sandwich off of the counter top. Only then did he relax and sit on the table for the last time with the Dursley's.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Perfect Life**_

**I know you guys don't like short chapters but don't worry. My chapter 8 is going to be HUGE! This is probably the shortest one. Enjoy! Don't forget to review! They really inspire me..really. **

**Chapter 2**

Petunia's POV:

She was busy making breakfast when her nephew cam running down the stairs, hair still wet. He had grown quite nicely from the scrawny boy he used to be. She wished her Dudley would look like that. Harry was handsome, very handsome, and Dudley was well…. all right…. he was FAT and not good looking at all. There, she'd said it. Dudley was fat, fat, FAT! While Harry was muscular and good looking with his glossy black hair and startling green eyes. Those eyes…oh…. they reminded her of Lily every time she saw them. When Lily, started going to that…that school…she became everything their parents wanted her to be. Oh it was, Lily this and Lily that. OF course, _Lily_ was always the more prettier and smarter one. In school, before she turned into a…a _witch_, she was more popular, too. Everyone just had to like her. When Lily came home for the summer, Petunia's jealousy got the better of her and started ignoring Lily. Lily, being the noble one that she was, almost never said anything against her; Petunia. It always made her so guilty. Then she met that…._Potter_, and he was as good looking as Harry is. Lily had the perfect life, perfect boyfriend, perfect friends, perfect school…argh! Then she got herself blown up and she, Petunia, got landed with Harry. Oh Harry was a beautiful baby. Dudley was nowhere near that. She knew that they had always tortured Harry to no end and Harry being the noble one that he was (guess where he got that from?) almost never (like his mum) said anything. It was always " yes, Aunt Petunia" or " Yes, Uncle Vernon". She knew she was being a selfish git but she couldn't help it. Lily had the perfect life with a perfect baby and she well…didn't. She watched her nephew as he quietly sat down on the table.

End Petunia POV.

After Harry ate his sandwich, he took a gulp, cleared his throat and said, " erm…well…I just wanted to tell you that today is my last day here and erm..well thank you for having me all these years and er…good bye."

" You're going…. forever?" asked Petunia.

" Yep, forever. Don't worry though, I won't see you ever again."

To his surprise, she said quietly, " Harry, can I talk to you?"

Not only had she taken his name for the first time in her life but she has been _civil_ with him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**An Aunt and her Nephew**_

**Chapter 3**

They walked down to the living area and sat down.

" Harry, look, I know I haven't been a good aunt and taken care of you as I should've but—"

" Why? Why didn't you? I always wondered what I had done for me to be treated this way."

" Well, Vernon did it because he hates anything out of the normal and I did it because…because of Lily."

" Mum? What did she do?"

" No…no…she didn't do anything. I was just…jealous. Lily had the perfect life and I didn't. She had a wonderful family, wonderful friends, wonderful everything."

" You know, when I first saw you, my thoughts were about what a beautiful baby you were," Petunia said reaching her bony fingers out to touch his face.

" Really?"

" Yeah, and again I was jealous. Dudley was nowhere near how beautiful you were. I thought, that even Lily's son was as perfect as she was." Harry snorted. _Him? Perfect? Oh yeah, he had no family, he had to go kill a dark lord, he was the bloody boy who lived…oh yeah he was perfect. _

" So, the only reason you treated me the way you did was because you were jealous?"

" Yes."

" Well, all I have got to say now is…_Thank You_."

" What?"

" Thank You. Because I think I needed to hear that. It clears many things that I wondered about up."

" One more thing. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the years you had to bear us and all the years we made your life more than miserable. _I'm sorry._"

" I don't know if I can forgive you for all that you've done to me but you've definitely found a place in my hear."

" Thank you. I know I didn't deserve but then again, you are as noble as Lily was."

Then he did something that shocked her out of her wits. He hugged her. For a few seconds she just stood stiff but after feeling the sincerity in his hug, she hugged him right back. Now it was, Harry's turn to be shocked.

" Your really are, my sisters son, aren't you?"

" Yes, I am."


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Are you Remus Lupin?"**_

Chapter 4 

When they walked back out into the kitchen, both their hearts felt considerably lighter. Harry had barely sat down when the doorbell rang.

" I'll get it," he said already running to the door.

" Remus!" he said opening the door.

" Hi Harry!" said his father's old friend smiling warmly.

" Hi Remus," said Harry hugging one of the only fatherly figures left in his life tightly, his eyes dancing merrily once more.

" My, My, My, Harry. Haven't you grown up this summer? You look more like James than ever." Harry blushed.

" Well, are you ready to go?"

" Yes, let me just get my trunk."

" You do that."

Harry ran up, got his trunk, took one last look at the room he'd grown up and dashed out of there.

" All set."

" Ok, let me just talk to your aunt and uncle for a minute."

" Ok."

When they entered the kitchen, surprisingly Aunt Petunia got up and greeted Remus.

" Are you Remus um…Lupin?"

" Why yes, I am. How did you—?"

" I think I remember you and your friends coming over for a couple of days 1 year with Lily and that…. Potter."

" Oh," said Remus surprised that she could even remember such a thing.

" Yes, well I take it, Harry has told you that today was his last day here?" asked Remus finally finding his voice.

" Yes, he told us," said Petunia a bit was that _sadness_ in her voice?

" Well, we should be off then."

" Alright, well…goodbye then," said Harry awkwardly.

" Bye…erm…keep in touch," she said sadly.

" Bye," he look toward his uncle and cousin, gave a curt nod and left.

" Take care of him. He's a very sweet boy."

" Don't worry, we will," said a stumped Remus. _What was going on?_ _Since when did horse-face Petunia become mannerful?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Just wanted to make sure that you remembered that Harry and Ginny never broke up at the end of the sixth book in my story. I know thatI'm not focusing in Dumbledore's death a lot but Idon't want Harry tobrood a lot, neither anyone else.Enjoy and don't forget to Review!**

_**The Burrow**_

**Chapter 5**

When Remus left the house, Harry was patiently waiting for him gazing at the sky.

" What's with your aunt? She seemed…. nice."

" I don't really know. Before you came she took me for a talk and told me that she was jealous of mum and asked me to forgive her."

" Did you?" asked Remus gently.

" Well, no. But she definitely holds a place in my heart," said Harry truthfully.

" Well, that's good to hear."

" Here, hold my arm, since you can't apparate yet."

"Ok." And with a _crack_ they apparated to the Burrow.

A moment later, Harry was the only other place than Hogwarts that he could call home. They knocked on the door.

" Molly, it Remus. I brought Harry. Password is '_My girlfriend's got purple hair'_," said Remus chuckling.

" Harry!" shrieked Mrs.Weasley as soon as she opened the door, and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

" It's great to see you, too, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry smiling down at her.

" You're just like Ron. You're both two heads above me. Now, you two must be hungry. C'mon now," she said hurrying to the kitchen.

As soon as Harry entered the familiar kitchen, he got a quick glimpse of everyone getting up to greet him before his vision was obscured by a load of wavy brown hair.

" Harry!" Hermione squealed hugging him, knocking the air out of him.

" Hey Hermione," he said kissing the top of her head.

" Hey 'mate," said Ron clapping him on the back with a big bear hug.

" Hey Ron," hugging him best friend back.

" HARRY!" shrieked Ginny launching herself on him, almost making him fall down.

" Hey gin," he said kissing her.

" Hey 'lil bro," said both Bill and Charlie, hugging him in turn.

" Ickle Harrykins has returned to the Burrow!" said Fred and George saluting him and clapping him on the back at the same time.

" Hi Fred! George!" said Harry laughing.

" Hello Harry," said Arthur Weasley wrapping him in a fatherly hug.

" Hey Mr. Weasley. How have you been," asked Harry amidst all the ruckus.

" Fine. Just Fine. You?"

" Alright."

Only after all that did everyone finally settle down again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Land of the Dead**_

**Thank you sooo much for all of your reviews! They're so great! Enjoy the story!**

This takes place in the " Land of the Dead". It's where Lily, James, Sirius, Dumbledore, and all other dead people are. Lol. Lily, James, and Sirius are constantly watching Harry.

Chapter 6 

" He is loved isn't he?" said Lily fondly, though one could detect a certain sadness in her voice.

" Oh yeah, and I am very glad that Harry found the Weasley's if not us for a family," said James.

" I wish we could be there for him though. All I wish to do now is to hold my baby in my arms and never let go," said Lily sighing. James put an arm around her, thinking the same thing. How he wished he could've known his son. They could've been best mates, they could've had years together. They could've played Quidditch, the best sport in the world, _together_. Just then Sirius entered the room.

" Looking at Pronglet again, are you?" he asked bitterly.

" Yeah, Sirius, you know how he is. Tell us about him. How is it to be around him and what it's like to hug him?" pleaded Lily.

" Ok, have a seat and I will tell you," he said sighing. They sat.

" Well, as you know, since I was in Askaban for 12 years, I couldn't be half the godfather I wanted to be. I couldn't give him half the love I wanted to and I couldn't do anything for him. But I'll tell you what I can. When I met Harry, he became my _life_. Other than looking exactly like you, he has a lot of your traits. James' way of talking, his smile, Quidditch (he's better than you by the way. Much Better.) Lily's heart, sweetness, eyes, modesty and from both of you has your stubbornness and nobleness. He's a great kid but there are horrors in his past that not even grown wizards have faced. But somehow he's never completely happy. There's something missing but of course we all know the cause of that Voldemort."

" As Hermione says he has a 'saving people' thing but I think that comes from being a Potter. He lays his life on line for other people willingly without even thinking about the consequences. Not many people can do that. But of course, this is _Harry_ we're talking about," he said reminiscently.

" It's great that he's hanging around with a family like the Weasley's. They're perfect for him. You know even though, there are 9 Weasley's; they'll always say they have 11. If you ask their eldest son, Bill, what Harry is to their family, he'll say he's a younger brother like Ron is. Harry's family, he always is. Molly coddles Harry more than she does her own children."

" Oh Harry, dear, you haven't been eating properly again have you?" Sirius said mimicking Mrs.Weasley. Lily smiled while Sirius gave his bark-like laugh.

" Thanks Sirius. I think we needed to know that," said Lily, tears pouring down her face. She was so _proud_ of her son.

" You really miss him don't you? Padfoot?" asked James quietly. Sirius nodded sniffing a little.

Just then an Albus Dumbledore entered the room.

**A/N: I know I'm evil..don't worry..i will update soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Land of the Dead-Part II**_

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm 'luvin them. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: aproudgryffindor for sending me the most reviews..and being my bff! WOOOO! **

Chapter 7 

" Oh hello Professor," said Lily sniffling.

" Hello Lily, James, Sirius," said the professor looking around. They all looked sad…as if remembering something.

" Hello Professor," they chorused.

" Thinking about Harry are we?"

" He is such a sweet boy. I have a special place in my heart for the lad. He never ceases to amaze me and I don't think he ever will being born to such wonderful parents:" said Dumbledore chuckling. Them smiled.

Just then Lily noticed a piece of paper sticking out of her former teacher's pocket.

" Professor, if you don't mind me asking. What's that?" she asked pointing to the piece of paper.

" Glad you asked that, Mrs. Potter. I daresay you would like to read it," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling merrily as he held the paper out for her to read. She took it and read:

_Dear Mr. Dumbledore,_

_After taking careful consideration, we are pleased to inform that Mr. James Potter, Mrs. Lily Potter, and Mr. Sirius Black are hereby allowed to return to earth. We agree with you saying that their time has not yet come and they don't deserve this place just yet._

_Signed,_

_Griondus Perc_

_Chief of the Dead_

_P.S: Please note not to say much about the land of the dead._

" Oh.My.God," said Lily in shock. Quickly recovering, she gave the old teacher a huge hug, as did James and Sirius.

" Professor, how can we ever thank you?" asked James unshed tears in his eyes.

" Just take care of that noble boy who has oh so cleverly weaved his way into my heart," said the headmaster tears in his own eyes.

" You really love him don't you," asked Lily proud of her son.

" Oh yes, he's like the grandson I never had. We held a relationship that I will treasure forever." They beamed.

" I fear it will be a week on earth before you get there."

" That makes sense since there are different time zones," said Lily thoughtfully.

" Yes, well. I think you should be getting prepared to go back," said Dumbledore. He looked at the now happy faces around him. They were by far the happiest faces he had ever seen.


	8. Chapter 8

**HERE IT IS, THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE LONGEST FREAKING CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I AM SO PROUD OF ME. I HAVE NOW STARTED WRITING LONGER LETTERS SO YAY. Enjoy! Please read and review!**

_**A Letter from Mum, Dad, and Dumbledore**_

**Chapter 8**

It had been a few days since Harry had come to the Burrow and he was just lounging on the sofa with the Weasleys when an owl came in and landed in front of him.

" Wonder who sent this?" Harry muttered while opening the letter. It said:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Before your mother and father died, they made a will to be given to you before your coming of the age. Enclosed is a personal letter from them to you telling you all about it. You will receive all of the money, you are entitled to and all of your estates. You have about five mansions in total. There will also be many other things you may be interested in, in the Potter Family Vault. Also, Late Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has left a will and a letter for you read. Everything he owned is entitled to your name. The letter is enclosed with the one your parents wrote. You will need to schedule an appointment with me for I will personally show you to your vault and hand in your wills._

_Sincerely, _

_Ragnock_

_Chief Goblin of Gringotts_

_P.S: The Potters were always very good friends with me, I hope to continue that tradition. _

Harry's face went pale, after reading this letter. Wills? And a letter from his parents? From Professor Dumbledore, too? As it started to sink in, he realized this was going to be one of the hardest things he would have to do.

" Harry, are you ok?" asked Bill concernedly.

" Yes, yes…I'm fine. It's just a letter from Ragnock. Apparently, he was very good friends with the Potters and hopes to keep continue this tradition going," said Harry quoting him.

"Ragnock? The head goblin? Wow, Harry, that's really high up," said Bill with his eyes widening.

" Yes, an I have to read wills written by my parents and Professor Dumbledore."

" Dumbledore?" Charlie asked confused.

" Yeah, he left everything to my name," Harry said softly.

" You must've been really close to him," said Charlie impressed.

" I was. He was like a grandfather," said Harry even more softly.

" Excuse me," he said clearing his throat, taking the second envelope and rushing out of the room.

Harry rushed out to the kitchen and thumped down on his chair. He opened the letter his parents wrote first.

_Dear Harry, _

_If you are reading this letter then our worst fears have come true. Honey, I'm so sorry we couldn't be there for you during your childhood and beyond. I'm sure Sirius and Remus are there for you though. Sirius is a great guy, no matter how annoying he can get and I'm not kidding. Remus, of course is the more studious one and I'm sure that they're taking perfect care for you. I want you to know that YOU ARE MY LIFE and James' too. You should see your father with you, there's a big smile on his face that refuses to come off. You give him the sort of happiness that not even I can. When you two are together in your own little world, there's no one else in it, except perhaps me. James says that we're the perfect family. Even if we won't be there for you, we won't really be gone. We'll always be there inside of you and of course, anyone who meets you will say that you're 'James and Lily Potter's son' and I'm very proud of that. We love you and always will. Don't forget that, Harry. One more thing, we know about the prophecy. Dumbledore just told us a few months ago. Your father and I believe in you very much, and we know you won't let us down. Remember, light always overcomes the dark, good always overcomes the evil, and that's the way this world is. No matter how hard Voldemort tries, he can never beat you. Never. Then of course, you have the one thing Voldemort will never have and that's love. I'm sure you have plenty of people who love you and would die for you like we have. Alive or Dead, we're with you, we love you and we believe in you.. _

_Bye for now,_

_Mum_

Harry read and re-read the letter a couple of times. It wasn't fair. It wasn't. Why him? WHY HIM? He didn't even have a bloody choice. He suddenly realized that his face was wet. He quickly wiped it on his sleeve and opened the letter from his father.

_Dear Harry,_

_Your dear mum is making me write this letter to you. Not that I wouldn't anyways but she just had to go and SMACK me in the head and "ouch" that woman hits hard. Now, onto more serious topics. Harry, the Potter family is one of the oldest and richest in the world. My father told me all this and his father told him.etc. It's a family tradition for a father to tell his child about this and I'm not to go breaking it just because I am dead Okay, so that sounded weird. The money that you have now is only your trust fund. The Potter Family Vault in Gringotts has countless (trust me, I tried) rooms of gold. We even surpass the Malfoy's with that. It also has our family heirlooms, various dark objects, swords, and so forth. Nobody but you and/or your direct descendents could open that vault. This is old magic. Very old. They don't do magic like that anymore. You have to touch the door with your hand to open it. One of the perks is that nobody can force you against your will to open the vault. The vault will magically seal itself if that's what you want. I'm sure you'll find it very interesting. Harry, as your mum may have told you, we already know about the prophecy and even though we don't approve of it, we are 100 sure that you WILL win. You've got more people that you know who love you, and would die for you. You know I would do anything to watch you laugh and play like you are now. You must remember that your mum and I love you very much. You are more precious to us than life itself. I know that you probably have the weight of the world on your young shoulders but don't forget one thing, live life to it's fullest. You've got too short of a life not too. We're very proud of you, son. Now after you visit your vault, I suggest that you go visit the Potter Manor. The Potter Manor is of course, home of the Potters. We have 5 in all. There is the main one in London, Rome, Paris, Athens, and in Miami, Florida. The one in London is the biggest and the best. There is a quidditch pitch, around twenty-five rooms (fully furnished) not counting yours and ours and you can add more if you like. There is a room of requirements in your room and ours and a dueling area. There are many, many other things but you'll get to know those upon reaching there. Oh yeah, you'll love the manor. You'll also find Griff there. He's our house-elf. We have many more but they don't show themselves. You'll probably only correspond with Griff. One last thing son, touch this letter and think " PotGryff" and a book should appear. It's time you learned a little about our family history. Ha Ha. When you're happy and married have your wife and kids read it, too. But do NOT let anyone else read it. It's against family rules. Not even your closest friends. These are family secrets and we want them to stay that way. One thing you'll learn is that we descend all the way from Godric Gryffindor. Alright son, it's time to say good-bye. Don't worry; even if we are dead we'll always be in your heart. _

_Love,_

_Dad_

Harry buried his face in his hands and silently cried. But then, he remembered the book he was supposedly supposed to get. He tapped his wand on the parchment and thought " Potgryff". Suddenly, out of nowhere an old ruby red book appeared. He turned it over and read the title. It said "_The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_"

_This should be interesting_, he thought. He wiped the remainder of his tears, put the letters in his pocket, and quietly went back in to the room. As soon as he entered, all the conversations stopped.

" Are you alright?" asked Ginny softly.

" Yes, I'm fine. I didn't read the letter from Dumbledore yet though."

" I wanted to ask all of you if you wanted to go look at one of the Potter Manors tomorrow," said Harry nervously running his hands through his hair.

" Of course we will. Plus I wouldn't miss looking at the Potter Family Vault for anything," said Bill speaking for them all. The others nodded.

" Thanks and if you don't mind me asking why?" asked Harry curiously.

" Are you kidding me? That vault is one of Gringott's best! It's one of the oldest, which is what makes it so interesting."

" Wow. Speaking of that. I found out that weas in the Potterssurpass even the Malfoy's in wealth." Everyone's mouths fell open.

"Yes!" Ron pumping his fist in the air. " More to torture Malfoy."

" My thoughts exactly. Next time we meet Malfoy, he won't know what hit him," said Harry high-fiving Ron.

" Boys," warned Mrs.Weasley.

" Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. " So, I'll write to Ragnock and we can meet tomorrow for the…wills."

" Alright, that's fine with all of us," said Mrs. Weasley.

" Harry, what's that book you're holding?" Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself.

" What? Oh this…" said Harry chuckling. He held up the book for everyone to read the title.

" _The most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_," said Hermione.

" Yes, and this, is all of my family history. Family Tree's and everything. I found out that I descend from Godric Gryffindor."

" You're descended from GODRIC GRYFFINDOR?" asked Ron in a hushed voice.

" Yes…"said Harry getting a little uncomfortable.

" Blimey, Harry, that's really….wow," said Fred.

" Harry, can you read Dumbledore's letter aloud? I mean you can say no if it's too personal but…" asked Ginny curiously.

" Er…no that's fine. I'll read it," said Harry sitting down and opening the letter.

There was a pin drop silence. Harry took a deep breath and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then I know that I am no longer with you. As you may already know, everything I own I will be passing on to you. My extensive collection of books will be kept by Minerva until you are ready to take them. Then they will be moved to the Potter Manor.. In the past Harry, I know that I have kept many things from you. Please…forgive me. Over the years, we have maintained a relationship which could be called anything but one between a headmaster and student. Harry, I think it is time you told the rest of the Weasley's of the prophecy. If you touch this letter with your wand and think "aparo" then you will get my pensieve. There is also another pensieve you have yet to inherit. Your father's. Remember, Harry, that we all love you and would do anything for you, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger or shall I say " The Golden Trio" will show the world many golden days in years to come. After first year, Minerva thought it was like having the marauders all over again. You know sometimes I can see your father in you, staring vividly at me. Quite scary; actually. Minerva is right in a way; you HAVE followed in your father and godfather's footsteps as well as Remus'. The marauders were a great bunch, Harry, and so are youas in the Golden Trio. Just as wonderful, and just as amusing as your parents, godfather, and uncle MOONY you are. Oh yes. You have James' looks, his talent, Lily's eyes, her heart, her wonderfulness, and both of their brilliance. You have Sirius' playfulness and Remus' seriousness. You altogether are the second generation of the marauders. You are padfoot's pronglet and Moony's cub. You are a very special person, Harry. Don't ever forget to believe in yourself. We need you and we always will. The world just wouldn't be the same without you. Don't forget. Now I believe it is time to say one of the words we dread saying most; goodbye. Take care of yourself and the others too. _

_Love,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S: Harry, I never got the chance to tell you but you are the grandson I never had and the family. _

Tears were flowing down Harry's face in a very rapid manner. Just then, he remembered the spell he was supposed to say. He waved his hand over the letter and mumbled an "aparo". Everyone gasped. Harry looked up and saw that everyone was crying almost as hard as he was. But they were looking somewhere else. Right above the pensieve that had just appeared was a beautiful picture of a perfect Potter Christmas. There was Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, all looking young and healthy and in Lily's arms, Harry, who was giggling happily, and in flowy letters on the top it said " _An Ode to the Marauders_". Harry opened his mouth but no sound came out. But more tears did. Just then a thin piece of parchment appeared in the pensieve. Harry took it and read:

_For more pictures just tap the pensieve with your wand_

Harry quickly took his wand out and tapped it onto the edge of the pensieve. There came a picture of James, Sirius, and Remus standing on either side of Lily who had Harry in her hands. All of them looked like they were on the top of the world. Harry repeated his previous action and more and more never-before-seen pictures of Harry with the marauders, and some with the Longbottem's. Then at long last came a picture with was a bit bigger. There were two pictures in one actually. There was Harry with the marauders and then there was the Golden Trio. Ron and Hermione on either side of Harry, waving happily at the camera, arm in arm. But nobody had noticed an old werewolf standing at the door who had heard the entire letter and after; crying silently. He watched Harry bury his face in his hands and the silence that followed. Every single person was watching Harry with immense sadness on his or her face just watching him cry. Finally, Remus walked over and put his arm around Harry. No sooner had he done that, Harry had buried himself in Remus' chest and broke down. (Not slash for you dirty minded people) Remus painfully closed his eyes while silent tears once again poured down his face. _I'll get you for this Wormtail if it's the last thing I do. No one has permission to hurt my cub this badly. No one, not even me._ Then after what seemed like several hours or even days, they broke apart and dried their tears.

" Better?" asked Remus running his hands through Harry's hair in a fatherly sort of way.

" Thanks, I guess I needed that," said Harry blushing a bit. He looked at the Weasley's and saw that each and every single one of them looked like they wanted to take him under their cover of protection (which they were already sort of doing, mind you) and never let him out of their sight. Finally, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She rushed out of her seat and hugged Harry as hard as she possible could.

" Oh Harry," she sobbed into his chest. Harry held her as Remus had him, although she didn't cry _as_ much. Harry rubbed her back comfortingly, trying to calm her down.

" Hermione, I'm sorry I scared but it's just something I had to do."

" No, no it's not your bloody fault. It's that sodding idiot's fault, not your's. Look at your family, Sirius, and Remus. They looked so happy and it's all VOLDEMORT'S fault!" Harry's mouth fell open. Since when did _Hermione curse?_

" Hermione cursed!" he mouthed to Ron.

" I know! Since when does _she_ curse?" Ron mouthed back.

Everyone else watched with an amused expression.

" Hermione, did you just CURSE?" asked Ron incredulously, also standing up.

"Well, yes I did. Do you have a problem with it?" she snapped.

" Er.no. But you NEVER curse," said Ron meekly.

" So, what if I did?" asked Hermione angrily.

" I think that Ron's just surprised, Hermione," said Harry quickly.

" Oh," said Hermione somewhat lamely. Harry chuckled and Ron rather relieved.

" Harry 'mate we knew that Dumbledore was close to you but we never imagined that he was THIS close," said Ron giving him a big bear hug.

" Oh you boys," said Hermione hugging them tightly. Harry and Ron looked at each other with their eyebrows raised as if to say ' I will never understand women' but they hugged back all the same. Everyone gazed at their favorite trio fondly.

" Now was that a moment or what?" asked Fred pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. Harry stifled a laugh.

" Oh yes, it most definitely was and Harry…pray tell us why you _never_ told us that you were the son of one marauder, the godson of another, and the nephew (or you are like one anyways) or yet another?" asked George his voice rising with each word. Harry gave them a weak smile.

"Er…"

" Oh I bet that he knows it from a long time and I'm positive that Ron and Hermione knew it also," said Fred joining in.

" Is this true, Harry?" asked George, his eyes narrowed eyes.

" Er..Yeah, we knew from third year."

" FOUR BLOODY YEARS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?" asked Fred.

Harry gave a weak smile once again and hid behind Remus, as did Ron and Hermione.

" We're wounded, Harry. Very wounded," said George.

" By the way, who was who?" asked Fred.

" Well, Remus is Moony, Sirius was Padfoot, and Dad was Prongs."

" Yes, but I can't believe that 'ol Remus is a MARAUDER! Remus and pranks just don't fit," said George.

" Now, _I'm_ wounded, boys. But, I'm not the only marauder here. Harry or Pronglet is a marauder by birth seeing he's born into a household full of them," said Remus proudly. Fred and George looked at Harry enviously.

" Harry, we want you to know that you _are_ a Weasley, among all other things. Whether you like it or not," said Mrs. Weasley giving him a hug with a deathgrip.

" Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. You don't know how much that means to me," said Harry softly.

One by one each of the Weasley's came up, and gave Harry a huge hug (Ginny gave him a kiss, too) said something just like Mrs. Weasley had and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I know I haven't been updating in a while cough . But you know, to make my writing pretty good I really need good ideas so it takes a while for them to come to me. I've also been busy with other stuff. But, here you are folks, the latest chapter. Takes a bow Oh and one other thing, please, please review. A review is everything to a writer so REVIEW!**

**Chapter 9**

The next day at the Breakfast Table:

" So, Harry, what time are we gong to Gringotts?" asked Charlie.

" We're supposed to be there at 10:30."

" 10:30! Ragnock never gives people an appointment _that_ early unless they are really important!" said Bill incredulously.

" What can I say? I try," said Harry. Everyone laughed.

Finally, when everyone was done eating. They floo'd to Ragnock's office. On reaching there, they saw that Ragnock was waiting for them. Bill's mouth fell open.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, all Weasley's," greeted Ragnock cheerfully.

" Please enter," he said gesturing them to the huge doors. Two goblins opened the doors for them.

" Please, make yourselves at home."

When they had finally settled down, Ragnock started speaking.

" We have a long day in front of us. We must work fast. All right, Mr. Potter, you have two major wills that I will read to you. They are extremely lengthy so to save time we have cut it short for you. Of course, if you would like to read it, you are more than welcome to as they're yours. The first one is the Potter Family Will."

He read, " I, James Michael Potter, and I, Lily Rose Potter, pass on everything we own to our son, Harry James Potter. This includes money, five estates or rather mansions, family heirlooms.etc. Harry will also inherit the swords of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and the Shield-of-Merlin. Many other dark objects captured by our ancestors reside there also." There was a stunned silence.

" Now, we will move on to Albus Dumbledore's will."

" I, Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, pass on everything I own to Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. He will inherit all of my money, house, extensive yet somewhat dangerous collection of books, my pensieve, and anything else I own."

" All right, Mr. Potter, you are going to take a few tests. This is a Potter family tradition. Every Potter did it. Your father didn't tell you because he wasn't supposed to. You're supposed to unprepared for these. Follow me, everyone." They walked out of his office and into corridors unknown to them. Finally, they stopped into a huge dark room. They heard some scrambling around and suddenly, they saw a door twice their size. To their surprise, Lupin chuckled.

" _Why are you chuckling_?" asked Harry incredulously.

" I remember when James had to do this. Don't worry, you'll do fine."

Ragnock cleared his throat and said, "Alright, Mr. Potter. You have to break this door. Without using your wand."

" Wish me luck," Harry muttered to the others. Harry closed his eyes and whispered '_Half Power'_. Magical energy shot through him. He concentrated on the door, spun around, and did a splendid martial arts kick which cracked the door in half. Everyone gasped but Ragnock (he had seen generations of Potter's do this, you can't really blame the guy, can you?) and Lupin clapped enthusiastically.

" _Bravo!_ Like father, like son, eh?" cried Ragnock.

" Now, wave your wand or hand over the door," said Ragnock. Harry waved his hand; the last parts of the now broken door disappeared revealing a large crest with a 'P' on it and griffins, lions, and phoenixes, too. The odd thing was that it was transparent. There were no colors. Harry stretched his hand outwards and whispered '_Power of the Potters_' and magic flowed from his fingers and onto the crest. Now there stood a dazzling crest of the Potter's with griffins, phoenixes, lions, and all.

" That was even better than _James_," breathed Lupin. While Ragnock gave an approving nod to Harry and smiled. The Weasley's stood shocked and rooted to the floor. Never had they seen _anything_ like this.

" Are you lot, alright?" asked Harry turning to them.

Ron recovered first. " What? Yeah, that was bloody brilliant, 'mate. We're just shocked because we never saw anything like that. That was like _magical_." Harry laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all of your reviews! I really enjoy them! Oh and guys who take latin, please forgive me…can u blame me? I take Spanish. **

**Chapter 10**

" Thanks," said Harry grinning. He turned back to Ragnock. " Is that it?"

" Yes, that's it. Now, you get to see the vault for the first time," said a beaming Ragnock. " I assume your father told you what to do?" Harry nodded.

He walked over to the crest and changed into a lion. He roared, like a true gryffindor. He changed back. Then some words seemed to flow out of his mouth that no one but he could understand. They were:

O Fader Gryffindor, I, Harry James Potter, urgos tus encend vaulto de Potters!

_O father gryffindo, I, Harry James Potter, ask you to open the vault of the Potters!_

A golden light formed around Harry and the door. Then the crest of the Potters opened (think the doors to the great hall) and a large vault door with the crest on it appeared. Harry put his hand in the middle of the vault and faint red line traced his hand. He figured this was the blood protection his father was talking about. The door to the vault opened. He turned to the others and motioned for them to come. When everyone was there, Ragnock spoke. Then, for the first time, Harry looked inside the Potter family vault. The door had revealed two doors.

" The door on the left is only and _only_ money. You can see the first one right now. These rooms have their own pattern. As soon as more money is added or transferred, more rooms will be made. The door on the right is all about family heirlooms, which are very interesting to see. Now, are you sure you want everyone to see these?" Ragnock asked. Harry nodded without hesitation. " Right then, follow me."

They followed him into a spacious room with sofa's and all. They stopped in front of a pensieve.

" This was your father's pensieve. He wanted you to keep it and the memories in it."

Harry ran his hands over the pensieve. This had been his dad's…He couldn't wait to try it out. Next they moved on to a familiar looking sword.

" Oh yes, the sword of Godric Gryffindor," said Harry taking the sword from it's hilt and playing with it a little. But, what surprised him most was that as soon as he had touched the sword, magic seemed to light up the sword. _That's weird. It didn't happen in second year. _

" This sword didn't light up when I used this before. Why now?"

" Your magic is increasing at a very rapid speed. I'm assuming that's the reason," replied Ragnock. Harry nodded. _That makes sense. _They moved on to a pair of robes. Pretty important, too, by the looks of them.

" These are the ceremonial robes of the Potter's. You will wear these whenever you have a _real_ duel. One of these is for you and the other is for the woman you marry," said Ragnock. Ginny blushed and Ron and Hermione smirked.

Ragnock handed Harry the robes and told him to wear it. " This is the only times you have to wear these. Next time, they'll come with the click of your fingers. Just think of them. You can change in there," he said pointing to a door on his right.

When Harry came out again, everyone gasped. He looked incredible, completely the hero that he was. The red and gold of his robe looked magnificent with is glossy black hair and emerald eyes. Power radiated from him. It was truly _pure magic_. Remus was wiping his eyes on the corner of his sleeve.

" James and Lily would have done anything to see this. I wish now more than ever, that they, along with Sirius were alive, " said Remus looking like a proud father.

" Also, Harry, before your parents and Sirius died, they left these lockets with me," said Remus holding up three golden lockets.

" What are those?" asked Harry.

" These are lockets (Harry rolled his eyes). They are proof that you are heir to the Potter, Black, and Lupin vaults. If you look closely, one of these has a stag and lily engraved on it. Another has a dog and mine, a wolf. You can turn these into a ring if they get to be too many. So which do you prefer? Lockets or Ring?"

" Ring," said Harry, knowing it would be no use arguing to Remus about the money. Remus quickly transfigured the lockets into a ring with the letter _H_ on it.

" There you are," he said giving it to Harry.

" Thanks," said Harry slipping it on his right ring finger.

" The other perk about the ring is that I have another one just like it, so I'll know if you're ever in trouble," said Remus showing the ring on his finger that had a werewolf engraved on it.

" Ah…that reminds me, Dumbledore gave me a similar locket for you," said Ragnock pulling out a locket that had a _D_ on it. Harry took it and added it to his ring with a quick _adicion_.

" Have you read your family history yet?" asked Ragnock.

" Well, I've started it, as I've only just got it yesterday," replied Harry apologetically.

" When you go deeper inside the book, that, your ancestor Godric Gryffindor married Lady Rowena Rawenclaw, and Lady Helga Hufflepuff was a distant cousin of Ravenclaw. This makes you the direct descendent and heir to three of the four founders," said Ragnock chuckling slightly at Harry's shocked face.

They moved on to a trunk which (again) had the Potter Crest on it. He touched both locks with his hands. The locks glowed golden and the trunk opened with a slight sigh, making it sound like one of those muggle gadgets. As soon as it opened, two swords and four shields flew to Harry from the trunk. Harry took one of the swords and felt power.

" That is the sword of Ravenclaw and the one next to it is the sword of Hufflepuff," explained Ragnock as Harry took the other sword in his free hand. After putting them back, he began examining the shields. One of the shields had a majestic lion on it, the next one had a black raven and the third one had a badger on it. The last one looked familiar but he couldn't place where he had seen it.

" Those are the shields to go with your swords," said Ragnock.

" This last shield…it feels so familiar and yet I can't place where I have seen it before," said Harry racking his brains. _Where could he have seen this before?_

" Yes, you probably have seen this before. This, Harry, is the shield of _Merlin_. You are related to yet another great wizard, Merlin. This shield can shield you from the deadliest curses to the unforgivables. There is no spell that this shield cannot stop. It also cannot be used against a Potter; the same goes for all your other heirlooms. The shield of Merlin, however, is the most powerful shield in the world. Voldemort is waiting to get his hands on this thing but the Power of the Potters is so great that not even Lord Voldemort can get past it," said Ragnock looking proudly at Harry, who was still trying to register all this.

" Wow," said Harry. He tried to say a lot more but nothing else came out.

" Exactly the reaction of your father. But unfortunately this ends our trip to the vault. You can visit the Potter Manor on your own, of course. Remus can take you there but do not forget to read that book .It is important that each and every Potter knows their family history.

Harry nodded. When they got outside the vault area, Lupin said, " To get to the Potter Manor, you must apparate."

**I am finally finished. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. Next Chapter: Entering the Potter Manor-Part 1!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Entering the Manor I

" But I don't have my liscense yet so how can I...?" asked Harry with a puzzled expression

" You see, you can apparate to the manor no matter how old you are, since you are a Potter. But you have to make a Portkey for the rest of us because we can't go to the Potter Manor unless we have a Portkey made by a Potter. It doesn't matter if we can apparate or not," explained Remus.

" Right, but how do you make a Portkey?" asked Harry.

" What you do is...take an object and tap it with your wand saying _Portus_, and thinking of the designated place at the same time." Harry conjured an empty can and thought _Potter Manor_ while tapping it with his wand and whispering _Portus_. It glowed blue for a second or two and then returned to normal. He gave it to the others while he himself thought of the Potter Manor and disappeared with a _crack_. He gaped at what he saw. But he wasn't the only one, the others were right behind him. The front doors of the Manor were made in dark cherry wood with large golden handles for doorknobs. Two great lions guarded the doors. They bowed to him. Just like the Vault door, Harry touched the doors and with his slightest touch they opened to reveal a large entrace hall. It was done in red and golds. There were several door leading to other places, surely. Painting's adorned the walls and a small chandelier gave it a complete look.

" I've spent half my life in this place so I can tell you all about it," said Remus smiling reminiscently.

They went through an elegant doorway to reveal a stunning ballroom (somewhat the size of the great hall) and a formal dining area.

" These are the used for the famous Potter balls, dinners, parties...you name it. If it's formal, it's in here. The Potter's used to give wonderful balls. I now think it's in your blood.

They came out the ballroom and went into the right door. Harryw as delighted! It was their living area, very much like the Gryffindor Common Room except much more elegant. There were stylish blook red sofa's with warm fire roaring away in the hearth giving it a homey look. Between every two sofa's there stood a sold gold lion. Three pure crystal chandeliers completed the look it needed. There were two small cherry wood coffee tables to put it simply but their workmanship was very fine. They looked simple and elegant at the same time. They then walked through a door by one of the sofa's which led into the unformal dining room but was just as beautiful as the formal one. One of the walls had the Potter crest on it. Guarding it this time stood two golden pheonixes with precious gems as feathers. They illuminated the entire room. Medium sized windows stood on the left side. The kitchen was done in a rustic brown color. The furniture was all antique and had a lingering smell to it which comforted Harry. In the kitchen, they met Griff and surprisingly _Dobby_.

" Master Harry has returned home! Master looks just like his mother and father. When Griff last saw Master, he was a tine babe but now he is noble and strong just like his parents," said Griff excitedly hugging Harry's knee's, who grinned down at him.

" Harry Potter! Headmaster Dumblydore had said that Dobby could work for Master Harry when he turned old enough. Then Dobby could come to Potter Manor and serve him like a good house elf. Dobby was of course delighted. Dobby always wanted to serve noble Master. It is a dream come true for Dobby," said Dobby excitedly hugging Harry's knee's just like Griff had, who said cheerfully, " Hi Dobby!" There was some light chuckling in the background.

" C'mon let's go upstairs," said Remus leading the way. The hallway upstairs was done almost the exactly like the downstairs one. They first when to Harry's room. His bed had sheets with his family crest on it. The sitting area was done with the same sofa's as the one in the living area with yet another golden lion. He had a huge walk in closet and his bathroom had a shower, jacuzzi, and a warm glow giving it a cozy look. The best thing was that he had his fireplace. It was like a little part of the common room had molded into a bedroom. But the one thing was, that by the side of his bed, was hidden door which led to his very own Room of Requirement. The master bedroom was teh same except it was bigger, much bigger.

" The rule about this master bedroom is that the Potter's of the present generation have to take it. Like for example, if James and Lily were here right now, they'd have it but as soon as you got married, you and your wife would occupy it and James and Lily would move into your room which would adjust itself magically. It's been this way for atleast 300 generations in your family," said Remus. The huge room also had an enormous family portrait of James, Lily, and Harry. James and Lily were looking young and carefree and Harry was giggling happily in Lily's lap. Harry looked at this picture with a sad longing in his eyes.

They then moved on to the Family Room. It was done in a mahogany red color with golden swirls all over the place. The furniture wax lavish and cherrywood with golden borders. The walls covered every single one of the Potters. From the founders to Harry's father, James Potter.

" I've never seen a picture of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff before!" said Hermione jealously.

There were even books on the great things his ancestors had done. Many of them were on the founders, which Harry decided to read later on. There were piles of photo albums of the Potters. harry thought it was all very fascinating.

" This room explains itself quite nicely. It's just a room to honor the Potter's and what they have done for the Wizarding World. Half the awards in the Ministry have the Potter's name on them. Quite amazing, really," said Remus.

After looking a bit there, they caem to a normal looking pair of doors to which Remus traced his hands over obviously remembering memories of his time here. A moment later, they understood why. They had come to the first of the guestrooms. But they weren't just any guestrooms, these two interconnected rooms had a picture of some young boys who looked as if they were in their seventh year. The boys were a very young James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Remus seemd to be glued to that picture as he traced his hand over the bed and eventually sat down burying his face in his hands.

* * *

a/n: Comments,comments, and more comments please. I love to hear what you think of my story. I've been very busy so I can't update often but I definetely will try. Excuse my mistakes. Thanks. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It took a couple of minutes for Remus to just take a deep breath and calm down. After he did, he looked at Harry and put a hand on his shoulder.

" You don't know just how much you remind me of James, Lily, and sometimes even Sirius," said Remus embracing Harry. After they broke apart, it took a few moments for them to calm down and get going again. They came to a similar room, which Remus told was Sirius'. After this, came Hermione's favorite place—the library.

" This library is one of the most influential library's around. It has some of the most dangerous books. If these get into the wrong hands….Merlin only knows what will happen. That's the reason only a Potter can open this place and even the books. If anyone else even so much as touches these books without Harry's permission….they get electrified…which is only what happens when you touch the books for the _first_ time without permission. By the fifth time….you're out," said Remus glancing at Hermione who was just about to touch the door. She looked disgruntled after his words while Ron's shoulders were shaking silently.

The library had great dark cherry doors. They had a shiny gold border making them look as royal as the rest of the house. Harry put his hands on the doorknobs. He felt a warm sensation enter his body. He slowly turned the knobs and opened the doors. They gasped. This library was bigger than the one at Hogwarts! It looked similar to the one in school but there were many differences. For example, this library was carpeted dark red with a huge lion in the middle. That's where a big circular table was placed. The chairs also looked a lot more comforting than the ones they were used to. Harry was amazed and the longing in Hermione's almost made him laugh. Almost.

Then they all took to the hall and walked downstairs.

" So, Harry. How did you like this place?" asked Remus interestedly.

" Well, normally I wouldn't like this sort of a place being such a mansion and all. But this really feels like….like….home. It amazing, really it is," replied Harry.

Remus nodded and said, " You know, one thing I must tell you is that this place has more wards than Hogwarts itself. Not even Lord Voldemort could touch you here. To answer your unasked question, James didn't hide in this place because this house has been coming down from centuries and he didn't want to risk it. He also knew that they couldn't always hide in this house so he sealed it down and only and only you, Harry, could open it. In fact, until you turned seventeen, nobody could even see it. Every single spell and charm you could think of has been laid upon it." Just as he finished, Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

" You know, today I think I realize the importance of having good pureblood families and their powers among us. Sure, we're pureblood and plenty talented, too. But we Weasley's are not the kind to become heroes. Sure, we'll help all we can but the potential to lead is not in us. That's where you Potters come in, Harry. If it weren't for you and your family, I don't think the Wizarding world would be as happy as it is today."

" I think I'll take that as a compliment, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry a bit confusedly. Molly smiled at him.

" Oh yes, and Harry, we haven't quite seen that part of the house yet but you have a magnificent, in my opinion, quidditch pitch out in the back of the house. I think you will enjoy that part of the house, most," said Remus grinning at Harry, who looked as if Christmas had come early. " Now I think we should head back to the Burrow." The other nodded in agreement.

As soon as they reached the Burrow, they flopped down on the sofas tired of such a long day.

" Harry, I'd like to thank you. If it hadn't been for you, we'd have never seen something like this and I think it was wonderful of you to consider us family enough to invite us to something to special and personal," said Mr. Weasley.

" Mr. Weasley, you _are_ my family. The family that I have left is not family. The only family-like thing they ever did was keeping me under that roof alive. You, on the other hand, gave me love and support when I needed it and I, for the first time felt that I had someone in this world that actually cared for me. Mrs. Weasley may have only hugged me but to me it was a big thing because thanks to the wonderful Lord Voldemort—they flinched—I'd never gotten a mother's hug before. Before I was eleven, I had never seen what a loving family was like, what it was like to _be_ inside a loving family. Today, thanks to you, I know. Before I came here, I had never gotten any presents and I still remember the day I got the presents I did on the Christmas of my first year. It may not be that big of a deal to you but to me….it was bigger than you could think. You guys mean a _lot_ to me and if anything happened to any of you, I don't know what I'd do. So, no, Mr. Weasley, _Thank You_." By now, everyone was flabbergasted. They'd never known Harry felt like _that_. Molly was dabbing her eyes and Hermione was sniffing a bit but Ginny looked proud of her boyfriend. Everyone had found a new respect for him, adding to the loads that he already had in their eyes.

" I never knew you felt that way, Harry. But it is not of doubt, that you are definitely family…the eighth child we never had….in fact," Mr. Weasley started to say but was cut short because of a whoosh in the fireplace. Minerva McGonnagal, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had just stepped out of it.

" Minerva, is everything alright?" asked Mrs.Weasley concernedly.

" Oh yes, don't worry, everything's fine. I just came to talk to Harry," said the Professor.

" What happened, Professor?" asked Harry wondering why the professor could possibly want to talk to him.

" Harry, I want to open Hogwarts again. I understand that at the end of last year in front of you and with all the other teachers, we took an undecided decision to wait to see if we were going to open Hogwarts or not. But we can only do that if on the following Halloween, _you_, renew the wards."

" Me?"

" Yes, you. Harry, I don't know if you know this but you're the most powerful wizard to have ever been born," said McGonnagal gently.

" You mean more powerful than Dumbledore or…or ….Merlin?" asked Ron astonished.

" Yes. Harry, I ask you to come to Hogwarts this summer. You are the only hope the light side has in these dark times. You-know-who is taking over everywhere and all our expectations are pinned on you. I know you don't like to hear this but you _are_ a hero. You are our savior and I know you know that. Please, tell me your decision as soon as possible for in it lies the fate of the wizarding world."

" No, I won't have you wait that long. I will come. Tomorrow, in fact, if you'll have me," said Harry giving her a lopsided smile. McGonnagal beamed at him. She put a hand on his cheek and said, " My my. Like father, like son. I never _completely_ understood why Albus respected you so much. I mean, I don't think he respected and loved anyone that much. It shocked us sometimes. But, now I know why he used to be the way he was. One can't help but respect you so much. As sad as it is, destiny has made the right choice in making you the Chosen one, for there can be no other. Really, I don't think I've known a truer Gryffindor in all my years except perhaps your father and grandfather but now I think you've surpassed them, too." Harry grinned.

" If I've lost a grandfather, I've gained a grandmother," said Harry before embracing his old transfiguration professor who hugged him back just the same. Everyone stood shocked (Which was becoming an everyday thing now!). _Never in all their years of knowing Minerva McGonnagal had they seen her hug or care for anyone the way she was for Harry._

" Um…Proffesor….can Hermione, Ginny, and I come to stay at Hogwarts with Harry?" asked Ron knowing that Ginny would be very angry with him if he didn't include her in.

" You may but only if it's fine with Molly and Mr. and Mrs. Granger," replied McGonnagal glancing at Mrs. Weasley. Then she took her leave and floo'd back to Hogwarts.

Ron and Ginny looked expectantly at their mother while Hermione rushed to owl her parents.

* * *

A/N: I hope all of you enjoyed my chapters. I know a lot of you complain of smaller chapters in my other story "For a Little While" but you know, you win some, you lose some. I try to make them longer in this story. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: First thing is first. All the things that are in _italics_ are Harry's thoughts. Other than that, I'm really sorry for not updating. School is keeping me really busy. Enjoy!**

_I dedicate this chapter to all those who read it. ;)_

Chapter 13

"Yes, I think it'll be fine for you to go," said Mrs. Weasley smiling at her youngest children. Just then Hermione came rushing back.

"You know I was wondering if my parents could come here for lunch or dinner or something because dad's really worried about me and if you, Harry, could…you know…" pleaded Hermione trailing off.

"Of course, but I was wondering if I could have them over at home. My home, I mean. I think they could understand better there." Hermione beamed at him. "Oh thanks so much Harry. You're a life saver!" she squealed happily.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it," said Harry jokingly. She chuckled and ran back upstairs to reply to her parents. After that, they decided to call it a night.

Next Morning:

Hermione told her parents that they'd pick them up around two for lunch.

"That's fine but I should leave right after breakfast to prepare. I have to give instructions, too. How about this: I'll come at around one to give you the portkey and then you can apparate with Ron or someone to your house, come back to the Burrow for everyone else, and portkey back to the manor. Just a warning Hermione, after a certain amount of time the portkey will self destruct," said Harry.

"What? I've never heard of those!" said an affronted Hermione.

"That's because the only people with the knowledge to make them are old wizarding families and these are old family secrets. It's all about keeping the manor safe," said Harry shooting Hermione an apologetic look.

After they finished breakfast, as planned, Harry apparated to Potter Mansion. He snapped his fingers for Griff.

"Master Harry home! Welcome Home Master!" said an elated Griff.

"Thanks Griff. I'm going to be having guests over for lunch around two. Sorry for the short notice but can you make a nice lunch for about 15 people?"

"Of course Master! There is no need to say sorry to Griff. Griff is honored Master choose him to help. Lunch will be served on time," said Griff sounding a lot like Dobby or so Harry thought_. Who knew? Maybe it was just a house elf thing._ Harry nodded coming out his reverie and went up to his room to find something suitable to wear. Instead of robes, he decided on black dress pants, a button down shirt, and belt. He took a quick shower, tried to comb his hair (notice _tried_) or at least tried his best to make it look suitable, and rolled up the sleeves a bit. He felt well groomed—to say the least.

He checked his watch. It was 12:50. _Wow. Time flies._ He quickly apparated to the Burrow.

"Hi," he said grinning at Ron who was seated in the kitchen obviously waiting for Hermione to come.

"Hi yourself, I never knew you could be so well-groomed Harry! Now, Ginny's going to be drooling all over you. Oh yeah. Good job," said Ron with a disgusted look. Harry blushed and grinned sheepishly. Ron was wearing navy blue robes that—surprisingly—did not clash with his hair.

"Hermione got my clothes. Nice aren't they?" said Ron grinning.

"Very," said Harry smirking. Ron's grin turned into a glare to which Harry just responded by grinning some more.

Just then Hermione walked in wearing a knee-length patched brown skirt with a nice V-neck brown top.

"Hi Harry! You wore muggle clothes too!" squealed Hermione.

"Yeah, I thought it would make them feel a bit more at home."

"Thanks Harry," said Hermione pecking him on the cheek.

"And just _who's_ girlfriend are you 'Mione?" said Ron only a little jokingly. She rolled her eyes and whacked him.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here's your portkey," said Harry handing them a small badge with the Potter's coat of arms on it. Then all three of them apparated to their destinations.

As Harry apparated back to the Manor, he noticed the house elves had done a brilliant job with the dining room. It was well lit and had glass plates and a couple candles adorning each side. He quickly walked to the living area and waited patiently for everyone there. Just then, the doorbell rang. He got up to get the door before there could be a ruckus. He opened the door to a middle aged looking couple with a bunch of red heads and apparently, Remus, Tonks, and Hermione. The man had light brown hair with dark blue eyes and the woman had dirty blonde hair with warm brown eyes. Hermione's eyes.

He invited them in to the living room area and chuckled to hear them gasping at his luxurious house, or should I say, mansion. He gestured for them to be seated.

"Please make your selves at home," said Harry cheerfully, like a good host.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you," said Mrs. Granger politely.

**I have spring break right now, so Chapter 14 will be up real soon! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter and one of your daughter's best friends since the age of eleven," said Harry greeting them warmly.

"I'm Mark Granger and this is my wife, Beth," said Mr. Granger.

"You know, I don't mean to be rude, but there is something very familiar about your eyes. You remind me of someone whom I lost in touch with years ago. I don't know if you know her but your eyes are the same beautiful emerald green as hers. Perhaps she's a distant relative or something," pondered Mrs. Granger.

"Thank you but may I know who you are talking about?" asked Harry interestedly.

"Her name was Lily Evans." A ringing silence followed these four words.

"_Did_ you know her?" asked Beth curious for the cause of the silence.

"She…She was my mother," said Harry softly. Beth gasped.

"Lily…was _your mother_?" asked Beth.

"Yes, she died saving me from Voldemort when I was one," said Harry, sadness evident in his voice.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry. But it all makes sense. Why she was almost never home, why she always seemed to have so many secrets, no wonder…she probably didn't want anyone to know she was a witch," realized Mrs. Granger.

"Yes…well…would you like to have something?" asked Harry again.

"Some tea would be nice," said Mark. Beth nodded in agreement. Harry snapped his fingers and ordered a cup of tea for everyone in the room from Dobby and Griff. Beth looked fascinated by them. ("Oh, how _cute_!")

"Onto my recent events…. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, we've called you here today because we want to make sure you know the grave danger your daughter is in," said Remus gently.

"Grave danger?" said Mr. Granger alarmed.

"There is…a war going on here…in the wizarding world, I mean. And Mark, your daughter is right in the middle of it. Being best friends with Harry Potter isn't that easy. You see, Harry here, is the most famous person in the wizarding world. A celebrity, if you will," explained Mr. Weasley, his eyes twinkling in Harry's direction.

"Why? What did he do?" asked Beth curiously and a bit fearfully.

"Seventeen years ago, Voldemort, the dark lord we are fighting, came to Harry's parents house and murdered them so he could get to Harry. Why he wanted to do this is still a mystery but apparently he did. Lily and James had already defied him about three times and did not fear him like the rest of the world and in that sense, they were already a threat to him. But unfortunately, this time 'round, Voldemort got the better of them. Voldemort, of course, was the most powerful dark wizard of his time. Almost everyone feared him, save a few chosen people. Now going back to that fateful night…Lily invoked a very powerful and ancient magic to shield her son, Harry. A soul for a soul. Her immense love shielded Harry for fourteen years and in some ways, even more. Until Harry turned seventeen, the coming of age in the wizarding world, he stayed at his blood relative's house where no one and I mean _no one_ could touch him. That night, when Voldemort uttered the killing curse, for some reason, it backfired and for Voldemort vanished for 13 long and peaceful years. Harry got a scar in return and became the boy-who-lived," said Remus pointing to Harry's forehead.

"Every year in Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione—but mainly Harry—have gotten themselves in trouble with Voldemort. Harry is the only one who's really seen Voldemort and has defied him about _six_ times already. Something not even James and Lily had achieved. Now, Voldemort is no ordinary wizard and is one of the most powerful wizards alive. He was only every afraid of Dumbledore, the late headmaster of Hogwarts—they nodded in understanding—who died this summer. Bu the thing is, now that Dumbledore's gone, Voldemort may start killing freely once again. Now, Voldemort is a very powerful wizard and so is Harry but if this fight comes too soon then the entire wizarding world could be destroyed. Much is at stake. The point is, you are one of the top victims of Voldemort since you are Hermione's parents _and_ muggles. That's why we were wondering if you both can co-operate with some powerful wards we were thinking to put onto your house."

"Wards?" asked Mark, confused.

"Wards are…so to say, powerful and magical walls. The more power used upon them, the more secure they will be. They will keep from the Voldemort's supporters to getting into your house and killing you," explained Remus.

"This is all much more serious than we thought possible…" said Beth trailing off worriedly.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is," said Remus sadly.

"But what about our work places? Can't the people come and get us there, too?" asked Mark.

"Oh yeah. Most definitely. But we've thought a solution for that too. We can ward your offices unnoticed," explained Remus.

"Really? How?" asked Beth.

"Wizards have the privilege of becoming invisible and the magical wards can only be seen by wizards who want to see them(by spells) and even they can only see a golden shimmer. So don't worry about them noticing anything," said Harry understanding their concern. Mark and Beth looked impressed.

"But, as always, there's going to be a great risk of you going anywhere else. We would advise you to only go somewhere if it's absolutely necessary. For example, if you're going to get the groceries, next time, go with Hermione and get…a ton. We can't very well ward all of Britain, now can we?" said Harry slightly chuckling. Remus and Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement.

"Dinner is ready, Master," informed Griff.

"Oh, is it? Ok, thanks Griff," said Harry smiling at his elf. Griff nodded and disapparated.

"Well, should we all head to the dining room where Griff should be up to his usual standards? Boy…I haven't had a Potter dinner in so long, it's not even funny..." said Remus trailing off reminiscently.

"Well then Remus, I suggest we should get you to have one," said Harry laughing. "C'mon everyone, the Dining area is this way."

At the Dining Table:

"I love the food Harry! Really, it's simply scrumptious," said Beth beaming at him.

"Thanks a lot Mrs. Granger but I'm afraid you'll have to thank Griff and Dobby for that. After all, they're the ones who've done all this," said Harry grinning back at her.

"I must ask you, though, all this stuff looks so antique—where did you get your furniture from? I mean, at such a young age…"

"Oh, all of this? This is all from my ancestors. This mansion has been handed down from generation to generation for about 300 years. With every generation, of course there were some changes but some of the antique things are what add to the luxury of this place." Mark and Beth looked odd.

"You know Harry, I've not had so much fun in a long time. It's been a pleasure this evening. Really," said Mark. "I would also like to thank the rest of you. With all of you here, I know there are many to take care of Hermione where we can't."

"Oh, it's our pleasure. Don't worry about a thing. Hermione is a wonderful young woman. She's not just one of my son's friends; she's like my own daughter now," said Mrs. Weasley smilingly.

"You know, it's really getting quite late. If everyone has finished up, we should get going," said Beth glancing at her watch. The rest immediately protested but Harry waved his wand nonetheless and everyone's (now) empty plates disappeared.

"Oh, how I wish I could do that for dinners at our house. Now, if I could maybe persuade Hermione to stay a little longer at home…" wondered Beth. Harry laughed along with everyone else. Harry excused himself and quickly went out of the dining room. As quickly as he had done, he came back with one of the "Potter" portkey's.

"Here you are Hermione," said Harry handing the small device to her. "This'll take you directly to your house and to activate it, just say "activate"." Hermione chuckled.

"Thanks so much for your hospitality Harry. It was a wonderful night. I couldn't ask for anything better," said Hermione beaming at him.

"Right you are Hermione. Harry, it was simply wonderful meeting my friend's son. Really," said Beth.

"It's nice to know that my mum was friends with my friends mum. It was a really nice coincidence," replied Harry giving Beth a friendly hug. "I guess my mum and I had more in common than I know." Beth chuckled. "That you do."

"C'mon Hermione. We should be leaving now," said Mark standing up and shaking hands with the others. Harry nudged Ron. "Go, go with Hermione to drop her parents off. You'll make a good impression.."

"You think?"

"Of course. Ask them if they approve of you. There won't be a better opportunity than this and who know if you'll even _get_ another opportunity…."

"Okay, okay, I'm going. No need to get so emotional on me…" Harry grinned and gave him a thumbs-up, to which Ron only reluctantly grinned back.

After everyone had gone, Harry returned to his room for some peaceful thinking. He was just shuffling through his wardrobe when he found an envelope peeking through his clothes. He extended his hand further into his wardrobe and took it out. The handwriting on it made him gasp.

**A/N: Hmmm? What's in the envelope?? Ehh? On the other hand, please remember, reviews mean everything to an author. Your reviews will motivate me to write more often so please REVIEW. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

The handwriting on the envelope was the same as the one on his mother's letter.

"What's this?" thought Harry curiously. He opened the envelope and quickly read inside:

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this letter, we must not be with you any longer. The two other letters in this envelope are for that girl and her parents whom you choose to be with for the rest of your life. Potters tend to choose their soul mates pretty early in life (usually around seventh year or so James says). These two letters are to reassure them that their daughter is in good hands. I'm sure you've picked a wonderful red head to be your wife._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Harry smiled. _My parents think of everything!_ He enclosed the two other letters in an envelope with the Potter coat of arms, sealed it, and made a mental note to give these notes to their rightful owners.

That night Harry dreamed of his parents. Happy, peaceful memories spent with Sirius, Remus, and his parents. But as all good things must come to an end, his good dreams came to an end, too, but what started out to be a peaceful dream, ended up being the nigh' of October 31, 1979. The night his parents died. The night he became the Boy-Who-Lived. The night Voldemort disappeared for thirteen long and peaceful years. Again and again, he would wake up to find himself sweating profusely and remembering cold laughter, bright green light, and now, his parents fighting Voldemort; his mother invoking the ancient magic to exchange a soul for a soul. What was turning out to be a peaceful night filled with the dreams of his loved ones, ended to be a nightmare filled with the horrors of his past.

* * *

He woke up the next morning feeling anything _but_ refreshed. He took a long, hot shower and afterwards, a strong cup of coffee. After having a decent amount of breakfast, he floo'd to the Burrow, the two envelopes in his jacket pocket.

* * *

Harry came out of the Weasley's fireplace, grumbling. "I hate flooing…"

Looking up, he saw the love-of-his-life laughing at him. "Oh yeah, laugh at me why don't you?" he said scowling.

"Good morning to you too," said Ginny kissing him. The moment she saw the look in his eyes, she knew something was off today, but knowing him, she kept her mouth shut. He would tell her when he was ready to.

They walked into the kitchen hand-in-hand. But just before the doorway, Harry stopped her. She looked at him questioningly. He motioned for her to come outside with him. When they were outside, Harry reached into his pant pockets and took out what looked like a sealed envelope and handed it to her. He motioned for her to open it. She did and read:

_Hello. My name is Lily Potter a.k.a. your late-mother-in-law-to-be. If Harry has given this letter to you then one thing is confirmed. __You__ are the next Mrs. Potter. That is, the next Mrs. Harry Potter. Sounds nice doesn't it? Trust me when I say I can relate to your feelings. I trust Harry to have made a wonderful choice for a wife, which he probably has. Now that introductions are over…I welcome you into the (The Most Pure and Noble) House of Potter. I regret that I cannot personally welcome you in but let me tell you this much, you are now our family and we love you very, very much. Part of being a Potter is a big deal. There are old family secrets, heirlooms, traditions, social status, and the Potter's favorite past time, fighting. We Potters have always been Aurors. And as James tells me, our ancestors have been one of the best and so it goes on. Last but not least, take care of yourself and Harry. Give him my share of love too. _

_Love,_

_Lily Potter (That's Lily to you.) _

_P.S: I am including a letter for your parents. Make sure to give it to them whenever you like. It's just a little something to assure them that their daughter is in good hands._

Ginny looked at Harry with love shining brightly in her eyes. "You had a great mother, Harry. It's a pity I couldn't meet her."

"I know," he said hugging her tightly. "I only wish I could've known her. If only for a little bit…" They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just in each other's arms…until Harry suggested they go back inside before somebody has the opportunity to ridicule them for the rest of their lives.

"Ginny, the other letter in here are for Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. It's just to let them know, that hey, I'm not such a bad bloke." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"They don't need a _letter_ to tell them that. They think of you very highly. You're like a son to them. Mum mollycoddles you more than she does to me, for Merlin's sake!" Harry laughed.

"Thanks 'Gin," said Harry kissing her. As he was about to break apart, he felt her deepen the kiss. Overwhelmed, he hungrily kissed back. This lasted for a couple minutes until Harry hoarsely declared he should be getting back. And with one last kiss, he disapparated.

* * *

Ginny dizzily walked back into the kitchen. _Merlin, that boy drives me crazy._ She sat down on the table with a lovelorn sigh. Only then did she remember the envelope. Her mother was already bustling around cooking up a storm. But she decided to wait for both of her parents to come down. She didn't want to repeat this more than she would have to.

Arthur Weasley came whistling down the stairs happily. He walked into the kitchen where he joined his favorite girls for breakfast. Though he couldn't help but notice that Ginny looked a bit impatient. Apparently, Molly thought so too. "Ginny dear, is there something you would like to talk about?"

"Er…yes, actually. Mum, Dad….Harry came over this morning and gave me a couple letters for us. These letters just confirmed that Harry _is_ the man I want to spend my life with and reciprocates the feeling—her parents smiled knowingly—and—and—well here, read this letter. Maybe that'll make it easier to understand it for you," said Ginny giving Lily's letter to her (only a little) puzzled parents.

"Who…who is this from?" asked Arthur, finally speaking up.

"Lily Potter."

* * *

Nice cliff hanger isn't it. Yeah, I think I'm getting better at those. Anyways, it may be a short chapter, but this was just such a good place to end…I couldn't resist. :D

Please REVIEW. Your reviews assure me that I should keep going.

Upcoming Chapters:

-Harry tells them of his dream and more….

-Harry going to Hogwarts

-His surprise birthday party

-Lily, James, and Sirius coming….

Well, that should keep you happy. _Now_ can you review? lol

I also have a question for you all. Do you think this fic should be darker? I _am_ going to make a bit darker...but you can give me idea's on how to do it. (I'm a very happy-go-lucky person)


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

"Harry's mother?" asked Mrs.Weasley incredulously. Ginny nodded in reply.

"But isn't she—"said Mrs.Weasley.

"Yes Dad, but just _read_ the letter, I'm sure you'll understand everything," said Ginny. "Just trust me on this one," she pleaded.

They thankfully obliged and Ginny heaved a sigh of relief. She watched their faces as they read. Her mother had a knowing smile starting to come on her face and her father had a hint of one. When they finished and had put the letter down on the table, she saw her parents were positively beaming at her.

"You know Ginny, there was really no reason of giving this letter to us since we know Harry and trust him the way we would any one of our children but…" started Arthur.

"…but as parents, it's nice to have a little confirmation stating your child is in the right hands and that we made no mistake in accepting Harry as a part of our family. Harry's parents and us, we, never really had a parent-to-parent and this letter gave us just that," said Molly, completing what Arthur started to say.

"Ginny why don't you give Harry a call right now? Tell him both of us would love to see him the next moment he's free," said Molly.

A few moments later, there came a _whoosh_ from the fireplace which informed them Harry had arrived.

Ginny went to greet him, and as she did, she noticed how pale he looked. _Something's still off here_, she thought. But she didn't push it. She knew he'd tell her when he was ready to.

When Harry entered the small, cozy kitchen of the Weasley's, he was greeted by Molly and Arthur Weasley's million-dollar smiles. But she said them with such emotion that it was more than enough.

* * *

Being a mother of seven, or no, _eight_, she noticed more than people often gave her credit for; and _today_, she noticed something very off about Harry. Something was plaguing him and instinct told her it had nothing to do with You-Know-Who. 

So she did the only thing she could in matter of curiosity. She asked him.

"Harry, what's wrong? And don't you dare say "nothing" young man because your face looks like someone just _died_," she said looking up at him concernedly.

Harry looked at her, sat down on a chair, and sighed heavily.

"Someone _did_ just die, Mrs. Weasley. Only _right now_, it seems as if they did all over again,' he said sighing again. All three looked at him with blank looks.

"What I mean is, I had a dream last night, or no, a _series_ of dreams about my parents. They started off really happy with some of the happiest memories I have of them; however, it ended with my most hated memory. The night of October 31, 1981. The night I became the-boy-who-lived. The night I became an orphan. Last night it felt as if my past was being laid out…by someone who hated me very, very much. The memory I tried so hard to forget, came back, even more horrible than before," said Harry finishing with a shudder.

Molly started to hug he but he stopped her.

'No, Mrs.Weasley. It's ok. I'll be fine. _Really_," he assured her.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the Weasley's with Hermione, Lupin, and Tonks were sitting around the dining area discussing Harry's upcoming birthday. 

"….and you know, I think we should have a surprise party for him," Tonks was saying. There was a murmur of agreement.

"That would be a first. Harry's never had a birthday party before and we—as in Hermione and me ("It's Hermione and _I_, Ron!")—were the ones to send him his first _card_," said Ron to his shocked family. He could've sworn his saw a murderous look pass on his face, but it was gone as fast as it had come. The others however, were _not _so distinguished in hiding their feelings. He could already see the wheels moving in Fred and George's minds.

"Well it's settled then. Harry is going to get the surprise birthday party of a lifetime," said Ginny with a determined look.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
